Decorative ornaments are commonly used in connection with aquariums, terrariums and other housings in addition to being standalone objects. For example, various decorations are regularly placed in aquariums to improve visual aesthetics and to provide fish and/or animals housed in the aquarium with an artificial environment akin to their natural habitat. Such decorations usually include a layer of material such as gravel and/or sand that can be one or more of a variety of colors, live and/or plastic plants, and other decorative objects such as coral, sunken ships, treasure chests, rocks, and/or signage.
To create an aesthetically appealing effect in an aquarium, items must be purchased and then arranged in the aquarium. However, many individuals lack the creativity, know-how, time, and/or the patience to select and decorate an aquarium. Additionally, consumers do not always have access to décor which they desire.
An aquarium, terrarium, or other housing is a habitat for fish, reptiles, or other creatures. It is a delicately balanced ecosystem created for fish, reptiles or other creatures to thrive. Abrupt changes to such an ecosystem can alter the environment and endanger the lives of the fish, reptiles or other creatures. These enclosures require regular cleaning to ensure the viability of life housed therein and the overall cleanliness thereof. This is often a very time-consuming process that requires the temporary removal of fish and/or other animals, movement or removal of gravel and/or other decorative elements and at least in the case of an aquarium, the displacement and discarding of water from the aquarium (usually into a drain or toilet) that requires careful attention not to accidently include gravel or other decorative elements so as to not discard such decorative elements with the displaced water, damaging the elements and/or possibly clogging the drain/toilet into which the water is being discarded.
The soiled gravel and/or other decorative elements must be cleaned or replaced, and regardless of whether the decorative elements are cleaned or replaced, the movement and/or removal of gravel and/or decorative elements in order to clean an aquarium requires a significant commitment in both time and energy to move and/or remove the items, clean the items or replace them with a new scheme and ensure the vitality of the aquatic life housed in the aquarium. Should one decide not to remove all decorative items and water from a housing when cleaning, commonly, material arranged on the base of the aquarium will be displaced and mixed with the water in the housing. If not handled properly, in the case of aquariums, the stirring of loose gravel when adding or moving décor, can alter the environment and create a toxic environment by causing high levels of ammonia gas and nitrates to be released into the aquarium water. The high gaseous levels, which emanate from waste from fish and/or animals in the aquarium and food particles not consumed that naturally break down in the material (e.g., gravel) placed on the base of the aquarium, can often damage the protective body-coating of fish and their delicate fins. The harsh nature of the gases can also lead to the onset of disease to the fish contained in the aquarium, and commonly leads to fish dying soon after being exposed to such gases (e.g., within about twenty-four hours). This is a frequent problem for consumers, especially those new to fishkeeping. The same applies to reptiles and small animals. Thus, there are many challenges and concerns with creating a desired decorative environment, cleaning an aquarium that includes a decorative environment and recreating a decorative environment after cleaning the aquarium.